Ranger Poker
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: When the Rangers play poker, what good can come of it? None! A short one-shot with virtually no plot. I just felt like writing this for anyone who could use a laugh at random statements. One-shot drabble. NEVER MIX POKEMON RANGERS AND A POKER GAME!


**I do not own Pokémon, nor do I know who invented poker. I own nothing but the concept of this story (and two OC's). Enjoy!**

Summer, Ben, Thomas, and Hannah sat around a round table. Ben asked, "What are we playing for again?"

"I think that teenagers our age played for gum in the 90's," Hannah told him.

"You got the cards?" Thomas asked Summer.

"All 52 of them," Summer placed a deck of cards at the center of the table.

"We don't have any gum to wager," Ben realized.

"How about we don't bet anything," Hannah suggested.

"We could bet souls," Thomas suggested.

"Your creepiness never ceases to amaze me," Summer told him flatly. She wasn't surprised by her friend's comment.

"I like Tom's idea!" Ben voted and raised his hand.

"Guys are weird," Summer concluded.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Hannah said, but trailed off. Cards were dealt. The four Rangers began their poker game.

"You know, they say men have been on the moon," Ben said as he looked at his cards. "And women, too. Crazy, right?"

"Sometimes I feel like we're the _Seinfeld_ characters. Ben's a total nut with high hair, like Kramer," Thomas said.

"But I'm your nut," Ben openly said.

"That came out wrong. I got four 10's," Summer said and put down her cards.

"How come I always get the low cards?" Thomas asked around.

"What do you have?" Hannah asked. Thomas put his cards down, revealing a pair of twos, a three, a five, and a seven. Hannah had four threes and a jack.

"Life is a comedy! I got five aces!" Ben put down his cards.

"How do you have five aces when there are only four in a deck?" Summer demanded. Thomas leaned over and looked at Ben's cards.

"Ben, there will never be an ace of dots," Thomas told him.

"Oh, crud!" Ben griped. "But I still win!"

"You played a phony card!" Summer snapped.

"And four non-phony cards!" Ben shot back.

"Stop being so testosterone-y!" Thomas broke up the fight.

"Testosterone-y?" Hannah repeated.

"What is wrong with you people?" Solana came in and asked.

"What is _right _with us?" Thomas countered.

"The fun part of poker is the trash talking," Ben told Solana.

"I thought it was the chips and dip!" Summer argued.

"This is turning out to be a fiasco," Hannah said flatly.

"Okay, so you're playing poker? Can I please play?" Solana asked.

"Sure," Summer nodded and dealt Solana in.

"Looks like I got jack under the hood. Or should I say jacks," Solana said and proudly placed her cards down.

"Aw, nuts!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yes, I am," Thomas and Ben both exclaimed simultaneously.

"What are we playing for?" Solana asked.

"Nothing. Thomas wanted to bet souls, but…" Summer said, but trailed off.

"The bespectacled one is insane!" Ben yelled and pointed at Thomas. "He has green eyes to prove it!"

"Thanks, what do you have against green eyes?" Thomas asked.

"Have you ever noticed that in the old movies, the villains have green eyes?" Ben asked him.

"Gee, Ben, that's the perfect thing to say to a green eyed do-gooder!" Thomas exclaimed sarcastically.

"This is going to turn out not so good. I'm going to bed!" Summer yawned. She got up and walked away.

"Ha-ha! Quitter," Solana chuckled.

"Now you're getting into the poker spirit!" Thomas cheered. "Good for you!"

"Deal me in again!" Solana begged. She seemed very excited. But alas, as Ice and Lavana came in and stole the cards. Solana screamed, "NOOOOO!"

"Okay, now we can have an ace of dots," Thomas told Ben.

"Oy," Hannah groaned.

"You said it," Ben agreed. "Can we get some pizza now?"

**Me: Remember, kids, if you are going to play poker, don't play it like the Pokémon Rangers. If you are going to play like the Rangers, try Crazy Eights.**

**Ben: Ooh! Crazy Eights doesn't sound like a bad idea!**

**Summer: This one-shot was a disaster. Just give me my money! I don't get paid nearly enough!**

**Me: You're not getting paid at all.**

**Ben: I liked it.**

**Heath: (to Ice and Lavana): Thank you for deck of cards.**

**Lavana: We gave them to you to burn. **


End file.
